


how we love in the early morning light

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Series: don't go where i can't follow [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zack Fair Lives, only in passing really considering their backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: Zack merely hums, burying his face deeper into Cloud’s throat, more than still half asleep, but never able to stay separated from Cloud for long if he can help it.(Be the fear or love, they are always reaching for each other, fingers looking to for something they can grab onto- a hand, a wrist, a waist, even just locking pinkies together if they have to. In bed, they are wrapped together, legs and arms locking them together, heads tucked underneath chins, fitting together so well and perfect that nothing could pull them apart (again).)Slice of Clack 2020 event, Week 1: Intimacy, Prompt: Routine
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: don't go where i can't follow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807801
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	how we love in the early morning light

Stretching, Cloud groans as he could feel three sharp pops in his back. He pulls on a shirt from the floor, bare feet pattering across the hardwood to the kitchen, almost blindly turning on the stove, hoping that the water will boil quickly for coffee. He mindlessly opens the fridge, reaching for the eggs and bacon _(thank Gaia that his last job paid so well so he could actually get bacon among other expensive things)._

Starting to hum underneath his breath _(an old lullaby that his Ma use to sing, from making breakfast to tucking him in at night; how it soothes him that, among all the hazy gray of his memories, that his Ma is always perfectly clear- her eyes, her smile, her love),_ Cloud gets started on breakfast, cracking eggs in one pan while the bacon slowly starts sizzling in another. He ignores the snoring a few feet behind him _(given how tiny the apartment is)_ , the ungraceful body spread across the bed like an overgrown star fish, a single bare foot sticking out from underneath the covers, an arm hanging limply over the edge of the bed. 

The kettle starts screaming, and he pulls it from the heat, setting off to the side as he grabs the coffee filters and two mugs _(absolutely ugly but Marlene picked them out and Barret would kill them if they got rid of them)_. The instant coffee is on a shelf too high, and even standing on his tip toes only has his fingertips barely glazing the tin can. A thick arm wraps around his waist, a hand reaching up and pulling it down for him. “I was wondering when you would wake up,” Cloud says casually, tilting his head to the side as a face starts trying to bury itself into his skin. 

Zack merely hums, burying his face deeper into Cloud’s throat, more than still half asleep, but never able to stay separated from Cloud for long if he can help it. 

_(Be the fear or love, they are always reaching for each other, fingers looking to for something they can grab onto- a hand, a wrist, a waist, even just locking pinkies together if they have to. In bed, they are wrapped together, legs and arms locking them together, heads tucked underneath chins, fitting together so well and perfect that nothing could pull them apart_ **_(again_ ** **)**.) 

Cloud stirs the hot water through the filter and coffee, taking a moment to flip the bacon so it didn’t burn too badly. “Not helpful,” he mutters as Zack starts pressing kisses into his skin _(as soon as he wake up, as sleep starts to overtake them, every time a back is turned and every time a back isn’t turned, before he leaves for work and as soon as he comes home from work- every chance he can take to kiss Cloud, Zack will take it)_. 

“You like it,” Zack slurs, sleep still heavily laced in his voice. He tugs at the shirt Cloud is wearing, “you stole my shirt.” 

“You like it,” Cloud echoes back, finishing up scrambling the eggs, flipping off all the burners once he deemed the bacon good and done. 

“I do,” Zack agrees, a hand trailing up a bare thigh, the shirt just slightly too big, the bottom of his underwear barely sticking out from underneath. 

Cloud pats a hip, finger tips glazing against warm bare skin, “Food’s ready.” Zack pulls away reluctantly, bringing down plates so Cloud can dump food onto them, leaning down to press a kiss to Cloud’s waiting lips before walking to the small dining table _(it was something Zack found broken in an alley way along with a chair, and fixed up the best he could, trying to make himself feel useful as he continues recovering from the bullets Shin-Ra put in him- it's not perfect but it is steady; plus with only one chair, Cloud gets the added bonus of sitting on Zack’s lap to eat)_. 

As soon as he’s sitting down, Zack is reaching for him, hands making needy, grabby motions. And, just because he can and he’s an asshole, Cloud stands just out of his reach, cups of coffee in his hands. “Cloud,” Zack whines, pouting, puppy dog eyes in full effect, “need you.” He even draws out the ‘need’ like a whining child, begging for something they desperately want. The blonde smiles and takes the two steps that allows Zack to pull him in, careful of the hot beverages in his hands, straddling his lover. “Better,” Zack sighs, pressing his cheek against Cloud’s chest, arms locked around his waist. 

Cloud snorts, pressing a kiss to the black wild mane in front of him, “Clingy.” 

“You’re always working,” Zack whines, “and I don’t get to see you anymore.” 

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I’m taking a vacation,” the blonde casually mentions, taking a sip of coffee, failing to hide his grin at Zack’s wide eyed excitement _(he could almost see a tail wagging behind him, imaginary puppy dog ear sticking up high and proud)._

“Really?!” 

Cloud nods, “The last couple jobs have paid well enough that I can take some time off.” _(The tail wags even faster.)_ Leaning back, he sets down the coffee cups to cup Zack’s face, squeezing his cheeks and enjoying his whine. “How about after breakfast, we go on a date? Shake up the routine a little bit?” 

_(The past couple weeks it’s been breakfast together and then Cloud was off on some job or another, considering it lucky if it wasn’t an overnight job and he could come home to Zack at the end of night.)_

Zack’s grin at that moment- filled with so much love and happiness and excitement, all of it directed at Cloud- made Cloud’s face start burning, the fire only spreading when Zack smashed their smiles together, all but shouting “love you, Cloudy” into Cloud’s mouth, his heart breaking against his chest, threatening to overspill and expose how much, how deeply, he loves this man. 

“Love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Deciding that I need more fun in my life, I'm participating in the Clack 2020 event. Monday-Friday, I'll be uploading a Clack story using the prompts provided for each week. Figure this would be a good break from work/school, and get me back into a more active writing style (god do I miss high school only for how much fanfiction I produced).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
